


Love: More or Less

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Love: More or Less

Severus supposed he had feelings for Harry. More or less.

Less when Harry left his porridge bowl in the sink or forgot to pick up Severus's order from the Apothecary.

Even less when the Weasleys appeared on the doorstep. Unannounced. With their children.

More when Harry kept Severus's supper warm while he worked the night away in his lab.

Even more when Harry's rough fingers traced Severus's many scars reverently, pressed soft lips to damaged—ravaged—skin.

Especially when their eyes met as they came, together, in a burst of white light.

Severus probably even loved Harry. 

More or less.


End file.
